Air filtering is used in a variety of arrangements. A typical application is as an air cleaner for intake air to internal combustion engines. After a period of use, filter media within the cleaner requires servicing, either through cleaning or complete replacement. Typically, for an air cleaner used with an internal combustion engine such as on a vehicle, filter media is contained in a removable or replaceable (i.e., serviceable) component, element or cartridge. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,211,543; 4,135,899; 3,672,130; B1 5,445,241; 5,700,304; 6,051,042; 6,039,778; 5,547,480; 5,755,842; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,581; and PCT publication WO 89/01818; the complete disclosures of all of these references being incorporated herein by reference. U.S. application Ser. No. 09/729,033 filed Dec. 4, 2000 also shows such an element, with a unique interaction shown between the element and an end cover. The disclosure of the Ser. No. 09/729,033 application is also incorporated herein by reference.
Improvements in filter arrangements relating to assembly and use, are desirable.